


The Dress

by 17daysgreys



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Betrayal, Dress Up, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Secrets, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-06 01:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12806382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/17daysgreys/pseuds/17daysgreys
Summary: Gendry is shocked to see Arya in a dress





	The Dress

Prologue: 

Gendry and Arya were playing video games at her house per usual. It was about a week until school let out for the summer so both Arya and Gendry were dripping with sweat, even Winterfell’s summers were a bit too hot for Arya. 

“Hey, what was that for?” Arya yelled, complaining that Gendry had thrown a banana at her. She’s always been a competitive person, but when it came to Mario Kart she became a demon. 

“Just playing the game, Arry,” he laughed.

“Why I oughta.” She pounced on him and starting hitting him in the chest. She’s been doing fencing and tae-kwon-do for years, so her punches were actual punches that hurt. 

“Ow,” Gendry whined. 

Arya just looked at him and smiled, “Don’t ever throw bananas at me again.” 

“Whatever you say, milady.” 

“Don’t call me that,” she hissed. The one time he saw her in a dress five years ago he called her milady and hasn’t stopped since. A part of her thinks he’s japing her another part, no she won’t let herself think like that. 

She and Gendry have been best friends for years, ever since Robert insisted he come live with her family because his new wife, Ceresi hated Gendry and his mother had passed away too. So, he came and lived with them when Arya was five and Gendry seven. He was a year older than her in school though, having to stay behind because King’s Landing’s curriculum was much easier than Winterfell’s.

“Arya,” Sansa exclaimed as she walked into the living room with Arya practically on top of Gendry. It was a long-standing bet in the Stark family when the two of them would finally get together. The tension was obvious to everyone, except Arya. For two years now, Gendry had been staring longingly at her little sister, patiently waiting for Arya to understand, but for some reason his small attempts always went over her sister’s head. 

“Hi, Sansa,” Arya answered.

“I got the dress for the dinner next week, want to come to my room so I can show you?” Sansa asked.

“I’m not going to that dinner,” Arya seethed, “And if I were, I wouldn’t be caught dead in a dress.”

“Arya,” Sansa sighed, “Please. This is really important for mom and dad, it’s a black tie affair; you can’t wear a sweatshirt and jeans. Gendry, help me out here,” Sansa never asked Gendry for help, she hardly even spoke to him at all, “Wouldn’t Arya be pretty if she tried, and she’d look very pretty in the dress that I spent hours picking out for her.” 

Gendry’s expression didn’t change, but his mind was going at a thousand miles a minute just thinking about Arya in a dress. Her milky skin exposed, her hair swept off her neck, just thinking about her and walking in a dress, seeing her hips sway ever so slightly was making him hard. The girl who was basically his sibling was undeniably attractive, even if she could never see it. 

“Yes, she’d be very pretty in a dress,” he quietly replied, much to Sansa’s delight and Arya’s horror. 

She didn’t look at Gendry or her sister; she simply got up and left the room without saying a word. She was not going to wear a dress and she most certainly was not going to let Gendry make her feel ugly like so many other people had before.

 

Arya had decided to spend her sophomore year abroad in Braavos. It had been a spur of the moment decision, but her fencing coach told her about a camp over the summer and she begged her parents to let her go. Once there she met a bunch of people and started to learn the language and her fencing skills were only just beginning to improve so after giving her parents a PowerPoint presentation as to why they should let her stay in Braavos, they gave in  
.   
“Arya,” Hot Pie yelled across the hall, “It’s been so long!” He immediately grabbed her and pulled her into a hug. 

“It’s good to see you too,” she smiled.

“Oh my God, you’re so tan! Wait until Gendry sees you.” 

“Yeah, mom and dad told me he moved out.”

“He’s a senior, so he wants to be different. He and Lem have an apartment a few blocks from school, it’s really cool you should come over tonight and check it out.” 

“I’ll let you know,” she smiled, “It was good seeing you Hot Pie.” 

“You too Arya, don’t be a stranger.” 

“I wouldn’t dream of it.” 

Gendry had avoided Arya all day; sure he’d seen her and he’d be lying to himself if he didn’t admit that she looked drop-dead gorgeous. Something about her was effortless. She didn’t wear much, if any makeup. She pulled her hair into a messy bun or braid at all times. Her clothes were always oversized and never trendy, but she always looked beautiful and free.   
“Remind me again why we’re going to Arya’s place?” Gendry asked. 

“Well, you used to live here too,” Hot Pie pointed out.

“Not the point.”

“You two haven’t seen each other in over a year and I’m not the only one who noticed you drooling. So, you’re going to go and knock on her front door and beg for forgiveness.” 

“Seriously?” 

“Yes.”

They parked two doors down from Arya’s house, just enough time for Gendry to get himself together. He had thought for over a year about what he would say to Arya. Before she left for fencing camp she didn’t say much to him besides polite greetings, they had never once talked about the dress incident. 

“Oh my God,” Hot Pie exclaimed.

“What, what is it?” A panicked Gendry asked. 

“Look,” he pointed at the front door where Arya had just come out. She closed the door very softly. She had a pair of heels in her hands, which was odd because she never wore those. Her hair was curled and fell just past her shoulders and her makeup was done. She was wearing an oversized t-shirt, but she quickly pulled it off to reveal a black cocktail dress. She slipped on her shoes and then ran to the car parked outside her door. Gendry watched as a man with blue hair got out of the car and gave Arya a single blue rose.

“Gendry, man, don’t,” Hot Pie tried to calm his friend who at this point had started to get out of Hot Pie’s car. 

Then Arya kissed the mystery man, hard and deep, like she had known him for years. Gendry watched in horror, while Hot Pie was still amazed that Arya owned a dress. A single tear fell down his cheek as Gendry watched Arya get in the car with the man with blue hair and drive away. 

 

https://www.lulus.com/products/be-all-trend-all-backless-black-midi-dress/127322.html  
(Arya's dress!!)

**Author's Note:**

> May continue if you guys want! Happy Thanksgiving!!


End file.
